Perfect Timing
by Alchemistry
Summary: AU With Naruto gone, Sakura feels more depressed with everyday. So, she tries to see why Naruto can be so damn cheerful all the time, when her only companion is sadness.
1. Prologue

Title: Perfect Timing

Author: Eliways

Franchise: Naruto

Summary: With Naruto gone, Sakura feels more depressed with everyday. So, she tries to see why Naruto can be so damn cheerful all the time, when her only companion is sadness.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, how do you see this world as a beautiful place?" He gave a soft laugh, and answered in a bittersweet tone, "That's because I see it with you by my side, Sakura."<p>

_The notes flowed magically through the strings of the violin, as graceful as the instrument and fingers which produced them. Long and slender fingers pressed down on the strings of the aged yet breathtaking violin expertly, and the seamlessly woven notes came out just as beautiful. _

That was the only thought in the girl's head as she stopped outside the faded door. Her hand, still poised in the air to knock on the door, trembled with undeniable passion and emotion. The poignant tune managed to stir an indescribable sense of feeling and connection within her; she did not know what it was though, however, her emerald orbs widened in realization when she snapped out of her trance to open the door – her best friend was the violinist.

His sun-kissed blonde hair shone slightly under the waning light of the afternoon sun shining through the grim windows; his intense and striking blue eyes focused intently on the string instrument, as though transfixed by its ancient beauty. His long and lean posture exuded an aura of an accomplished musician, and his handsome face portrayed an expression of extreme passion.

Sakura could only stare, slightly shocked, at the scene in front of her. Naruto, her best friend, the goofball of the village, was playing an instrument as dignified as a violin? However, at that moment, gone was the independent and headstrong girl; Sakura could only marvel at how ironically touching the sight in front of her was. Naruto was caught up in his own world, too busy to notice anything else, even when Sakura had come into his small apartment.

"Naruto…" Sakura cleared her throat and hesitantly called out, tentative as she did not feel like breaking the semblance of peace and magic her best friend had managed to create.

Naruto raised his head from the violin and looked at her, seemingly dazed. "Ah Sakura, what brings you here on such a fine afternoon?" He smiled his signature grin and Sakura smiled at his cheesy grin and opening line.

"I heard that you're going away. I… wanted to say goodbye, you know, before… everything," Sakura choked out the last word reluctantly, as that really meant an official farewell to her best friend.

Sakura looked down on the tiled floor, pink hair covering her face as though it would shield her from his soft gaze. She looked pensive, a frown gracing her features. Then, without warning, tears stared to fall.

"Oh no, Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto covered the distance between them in two long strides and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It's just that…" Sakura hiccupped, "I'll miss you, and I really wanted to spend more time with you." She hiccupped again, not caring about the ungraceful tears staining her pink cheeks.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I'm just going away for a few years. I'll visit, I promise." Naruto soothed, rubbing her back as he did so.

"But it's not fair! Why did your father have to accept the stupid job request?"

"I guess, it's because it's hard on my family these days, you know? We're barely making ends meet, and even my mother needs to take up another job just to get us by." Naruto laughed hollowly, a faraway look present in his eyes.

Sakura looked up at his taller figure, and pressed a camera into his long fingers.

"Promise me, when you're in Switzerland, take as many pictures as you can, okay? Then send me the pictures! It would be like I'm there with you, so you wouldn't feel lonely!" Sakura forced a smile as her tone became more light-hearted.

"A Polaroid camera huh?" Naruto's eyes shone with amusement.

"Hey! I like them; they're good, and they save money because you don't need to print out your photos!" Sakura said defensively, a light scowl present on her face.

"Yeah… I'll miss you, midget," Naruto's figure towered over her petite one, as though to emphasise his point.

"Right back at 'cha, " Sakura whispered.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This is going to be a multi-chapter story. Post-Shippuden.<p>

Reviews are highly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Perfect Timing

Author: Eliways

Franchise: Naruto

Summary: With Naruto gone, Sakura feels more depressed with everyday. So, she tries to see why Naruto can be so damn cheerful all the time, when her only companion is sadness.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It had been merely a week after Naruto had left, and Sakura had already felt drained by the effort it took to remain cheerful. Perhaps, without the chatterbox's company, her body had had an involuntary reflex to churn out more depressants, causing Sakura to retreat further into her shell.

After Sasuke's departure, she had already experienced heartbreak once. This time, with her best friend gone, it seemed that Sasuke was only the tip of the iceberg.

Letting out a weary sigh, she trudged through the marketplace, her eyes lingering on the features of her surroundings which were awash with bright colours of orange and yellow. The eastern sky of Konoha had already receded into a soft glow with the faintest tinge of gold adorning the silhouette of the clouds, while the western sky had begun to bleed red and fiery orange. Her training session with Tsunade-sama at the hospital had been relatively easy, but she still felt tired, faded, and washed-out.

Just then, Sakura noticed, out of her peripheral vision, a painting on display at the local art gallery. She felt inexplicably drawn to the painting, her feet immediately turning toward the entrance of the structure. Up close, it was more beautiful than Sakura could have ever imagined.

The painting was of Konoha, and the soft colours which the artist had administered onto the canvas reminded her of dawn. The painting included the Hokage Monument, with their faces carved proudly in the hard rock, and the artist had used a spectacular array of colours to outline their worn crevices and jagged edges, bringing out their solemnity and determination. What made it so breathtaking was that the first thought which came to Sakura's mind when she laid eyes on their faces, was the code by which her village's powerful leaders lived by, "Inheritors of the will of fire."; perhaps it was due to the subtle glow which illuminated their faces, which made them look saint-like, or perhaps it was the artist's expert use of light. In any case, the artist had definitely paid appropriate homage to Konoha's leaders. The sky was awash with subdued hues of blue and gold, not unlike the current twilight sky. However, it also contained swirls of purple, green and pink, which gave the whole painting a surreal feeling. From the painting, Sakura could only identify the Hokage Monument, but it was enough to sate her as her mind balanced out the dreamlike quality of the painting with the down-to-earth pull of realism.

"How can someone… paint such a beautiful painting?" Sakura murmured to herself, her hand lingering on the cool glass which separated the painting from her. Memories of Sasuke's departure, of the rogue bandits in Wave, of Orochimaru… they crashed down on her, making her relive everything which had happened thus far. "This world… is … ugly," She whispered.

However, at that moment, she remembered what Naruto had told her ages ago, "I see the world as a beautiful place, because I see with you by my side."

With timid uncertainty, she ventured to the gallery, and pointed to the painting, "How much is it?"

The gallery keeper, a civilian with kind brown eyes, told her, "This painting is relatively cheap. The artist is new, so the starting price for this painting is 3000 ryo."

Sakura felt something lurch within her. 3000 ryo? That was … unbelievably low, and definitely not enough to cover such an expressive work of art.

As though sensing Sakura's falter, the shopkeeper plunged forward, "This is the first of the artist's paintings. Of course, with more of his works coming in the future, the price will go up, but seeing as his repertoire is little to zero, the starting price is always much cheaper."

"I'll take it." Sakura breathed, her eyes lingering once more on the painting. As she took out her wallet to pay for it, she squinted down to look at the tiny tag beneath the painting which held all the artist's details. "Could you… um tell me when Mamiya Chiaki-sensei releases any more of his works? Here's my number," she scribbled her house number hurriedly on a piece of paper and handed it over to him.

"Sure thing. But I must warn you, Mamiya-sensei seems to be quite a promising artist, so his prices will definitely be on the rise!" with that, the shopkeeper gave her a conspiratorial wink and wrapped the painting up for her.

"Yeah… okay, thanks."

On her way home, Sakura ambled past the serene marketplace and turned into a little district where her apartment was located. It was definitely bigger than Naruto's, and cheaper too. Sakura felt her heart clench again when she thought of his living conditions.

"Tadaima (ただいま, I'm home!)," Sakura called out, not expecting a reply.

Ever since she had decided to study medicine with Tsunade-sama at the hospital, she had moved out of her quaint house in the suburbs for convenience reasons. As of now, she rented a lone apartment in the quiet districts of eastern Konoha.

Slipping off her sandals, she set to work quickly, adorning her walls with her new purchase. The painting looked even more striking with her pale green walls as the backdrop, lending her house some colour and vibrancy. She sighed contentedly as she looked at it once more, and stared at it for a few moments before she decided to continue her intensive research on the huge stacks of medical textbooks strewn in her room.

_I see the world as a beautiful place, because I see it with you by my side._

Yes Naruto, she chuckled, the world may just be a more beautiful place with friends.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: To be continued.<p>

Reviews are highly appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Perfect Timing

Author: Eliways

Franchise: Naruto

Summary: With Naruto gone, Sakura feels more depressed with everyday. So, she tries to see why Naruto can be so damn cheerful all the time, when her only companion is sadness.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"Oi! I've been looking everywhere for you lazy-ass!" Ino stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, and almost threw the door open, but she suddenly stopped, enthralled.

"Oh wow, Shikamaru…" she breathed, not daring to open the door, in case it displaced the magic which had surrounded her. The musical notes were almost tangible in the air, and she could almost feel their presence, floating higher and higher until they faded away into the realm of fantasy.

She knocked softly instead, and cleared her throat hesitantly. "Shika-"

The door opened, and before her stood the boy she had been looking for the whole afternoon. "What do you want, you troublesome woman?" he sighed.

"That violin, who was playing it?" Ino poked her platinum head into his room, as though trying to search for the phantom violinist, not daring to believe that the lazy boy in front of her had enough _finesse_ to play such a difficult instrument.

"Me," he whispered so softly that it was almost not audible.

"Really? I thought you said before that learning new things is too troublesome for you?" Ino had recovered from her initial surprise, and decided to tease him, nudging her friend in his arms.

"It helps… when I'm feeling too stressed," he admitted lightly, shrugging it off as though it was not important at all.

"Well, you're good at it, could you play a piece for me?" her eyes were practically shining with curiosity and glee. Who knew that Shikamaru – the laziest boy to ever exist – knew how to play the violin? Oh, this was juicy gossip all right!

"…No. It's not that I don't want to, just ugh… troublesome."

"Aw, come on!"

"…"

"Please? You know you want to~…"

"…Maybe next time Ino. Now, what did you need me for?"

"Oh yeah, Asuma-sensei needed to meet all of us. Come on! Chouji's already eating all the food I bet!"

* * *

><p>Checking her mail when she went home, Sakura found that she had dozens of letters. Sifting through them, she finally saw one which made her smile.<p>

The letter was addressed to her in cursive, which made no sense because _Naruto_ was the sender. _He probably bribed someone to do it for him_, Sakura giggled.

Within the envelope, Sakura found several pictures and a letter. She decided to read the letter first, and found herself feeling happier than she had ever felt all week. Uunlike the address, it was not written in cursive. Thank goodness. Sakura would have blushed so hard and face-palmed if Naruto had actually paid someone to write the letter in a nicer font. _Letters are all about sincerity and expression; of course, a nice font adds some bonus points, but ultimately, it's the content which actually matters, _she mused.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_How are you feeling? It's quite cold here… I have to wear two layers to avoid sneezing, it's horrible! I miss Konoha and everybody! Say hi to them for me, would ya?_

_Anyway, we're quite well-adjusted I guess. This place has lots of mountains! Tou-san promised to bring us trekking the next weekend, I guess that'll be something to look forward to! Anyway, it's really pretty here! Cold, but pretty. I guess Switzerland is funny like that, huh?_

_I start school next week, and I'm a little nervous. I mean, what if they start on super hard stuff and I fail everything… again? Damn it! Haha, I wish that you were here to coach me like when we were in Konoha… ):_

_You know something? Our house is this cozy apartment in a really quiet street. It reminds me of Konoha, in a way. My room is a little small, but awesomely fun and cool! It has a great view too! _

_Ugh, but one thing which sucks is that they don't have ramen. I mean, what self-respecting place wouldn't have a hefty stock of ramen? It doesn't make sense! Man, it's gonna be a long two and a half years… Next time I visit Konoha, we're definitely having ramen okay? My treat! It's really been too long since I've eaten Teuchi-jii-san's ramen! :D_

_Wish I had ramen and was still in Konoha,_

_Naruto_

Sakura felt a grin split her face into half. She probably looked manic at the moment, but she didn't care. Naruto's letter lifted her spirits up so much! Naruto definitely remained the same; he had even drawn a tiny little fox eating ramen at the corner of the paper!

Sakura fingered the letter, and re-read it a couple more times. It definitely sucked when your best friend was so far away from you. Attached to the letter were a few pictures taken with Sakura's Polaroid camera. Naruto had taken a picture of his room, the view from his room and a couple more showing the street at which they stayed at.

His room's walls were still beige, probably the original colour of the apartment, and Sakura shuddered lightly if he were to paint them orange, his favourite colour. She did not have anything against orange, but _orange_. He had the bare necessities down, definitely, for the picture showed teak floors, a bed and a table. However, there were still boxes all over the place, and Sakura wondered if he was still packing. _His room is gonna be a complete pig sty in two days, I just know it_, she sighed.

In the letter, when Naruto said that he had a great view, he was not kidding. The windows in his room offered a panoramic view of the city, and he had evidently taken this picture at twilight. The dusty purple sky shone waning rays onto the rooftops of the buildings, and illuminated the sides of the trees planted systematically within the city, giving them an enigmatic feel. At that moment, she was reminded so strongly of the painting which she had just purchased that her feet immediately carried her to it, and as she compared the Polaroid picture in her hand with the painting on her wall, she could not help but notice that they were extremely similar. Well_, maybe Mamiya Chiaki-sensei lives in Switzerland too_… she mused quietly.

The streets where Naruto's family lived looked clean and quiet, as Naruto had mentioned in his letter. As she looked through the letter and photographs again, she felt oddly relieved.

To be honest, although she would never admit it out loud to anyone, Sakura sometimes felt that Naruto had been acting all his life. She felt that every time Naruto grinned or guffawed, it was fake. From young, he had been orphaned, and it was only until a few years ago that Jiraiya-sama and his wife had officially adopted Naruto as their legitimate son. It was all a matter of paperwork, because Jiraiya-sama and Mei-sama had already treated Naruto like a son when they had met him on the streets many years ago.

If Naruto had only sent a letter, Sakura would have felt great unease. The boy had always grinned so widely because he never wanted those who cared about him to worry for him. For all she knew, he might have been lying in his letter about the conditions of his house. For all she knew, he would have been hiding a huge burden in his heart, whether gut-wrenchingly painful or not. Naruto had always been an adult, while Sakura had always felt like a child. At age seventeen, Naruto had long crossed into the world of adults and pain, while Sakura still remained blissfully ignorant of her surroundings. It pained her, it really did.

* * *

><p>After consulting various art magazines, Sakura still had been unable to find out anything about Mamiya Chiaki. Not even the latest issues had anything! Sure, they praised his work and told readers to keep an eye out of him, but they were no interviews, profiling, nothing! It was as though 'Mamiya Chiaki' was merely an alias.<p>

This was a highly probable conclusion, because many of Sakura's favourite authors went by aliases too.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san. I presume you're here again to look for Mamiya-sensei's works?" the Teiji-san greeted her as she entered his gallery.

"Good afternoon, Teiji-san. Yeah, I came to see his works. Have any of them arrived yet?"

"You're in luck. A new one just arrived yesterday," Teiji-san led her to a vibrant oil painting.

"Oh, wow…" Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat once more.

The painting, this time, featured the scene of nighttime scenery. Mamiya-sensei had incorporated dazzling colours of dark hues of purple and black to match the night sky, and had used swirls of pink and orange to highlight some silhouettes in the sky. They looked so surreal, until Sakura realized that the colours outlined the constellations of the sky. Sakura squinted, but could only recognize Aries, her star sign. The others looked like a mass of random lines. Beautiful lines, but random nonetheless. The city below had golden flecks of light to show the bustle of night life, and Sakura could not help but marvel at how magical the whole painting looked. Once again, Mamiya-sensei had used an amalgam of wondrous colours to create a mix Sakura never knew possible.

"I'll take it," Sakura grinned and fished out her wallet.

"It's 6000 ryo this time. Is that okay?" Teiji-san told her the amount.

_Ouch_, she winced. The price had already doubled. Nothing unaffordable, but if the price kept increasing at this rate, she would be broke by next month, assuming Mamiya Chiaki-sensei kept sending in artworks, of course. However, she noticed that it was still much cheaper than any of the other paintings on sale. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm buying it."

"All right. I'll wrap it up for you."

"Thanks. Oh by the way, Teiji-san, do you know Mamiya Chiaki-sensei personally? It's just that I can't find anything about him anywhere!"

"No… I'm sorry," Teiji-san shook his head, "I've never met him before. But his next painting will probably come next month or so. To be honest, I don't even think that's his real name."

"Ah, okay, thank you!" Sakura picked up her purchase from the counter and walked out of the gallery.

_I hope Tsunade-sama quickly clears me for hospital duty. I can't keep up with this expenditure on my monthly allowance alone. I'm gonna need some cash if I'm starting on this art collecting hobby of mine… _she thought, sighing audibly.

Once she reached home, she immediately put up Mamiya Chiaki-sensei's new painting on the wall adjacent to the one with the first painting. As she stood back to survey her work, she could not help but notice that both paintings looked so similar in style, yet so diverse in cultures.

As she scrutinized each painting, she realized that Mamiya Chiaki-sensei must have been travelling all over the world to be able to paint such realistic paintings, unless he had unlimited imagination to conjure up fantasies of his own. "Must be exciting, living this kind of life…" she murmured to herself.

The thought struck her, and she immediately sat down, took out a pen, and wrote.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: The name 'Mamiya Chiaki' is from the critically acclaimed anime movie 'Toki o kakeru shoujo'. (The Girl Who Leapt through Time) I recommend giving it a go; it's amazing. :)<p>

Reviews are highly appreciated :)


End file.
